


Unwinding

by piratesahoy



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 08:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3320993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piratesahoy/pseuds/piratesahoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Emma wanted to do was relax and now she's in this mess, I guess it's not on the cards for the saviour to have one day off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He was running, running as fast as he could. After getting her distressed call, he felt sick to the bone. He couldn't lose her. That wasn't even an option. Yet here he was running to find her before she was taken away from him. With his phone still clutched in his hand, the call was still active, there was just no one on the other end, well no one conscious. He remembered the ringing of the device. There was indefinite silence before she spoke, but when she finally did, he almost collapsed in fear. He just remembered how she could hardly speak, her weak voice spluttering the sentence that made his heart stop.

Right now he can only hear her ragged breathing, a sign she is still alive, for now. But he has no idea how long she has left. He just keeps running. He knows he's getting closer. His heart is pounding out of his chest. Then he sees her...

3 Hours Before...

As the night drew in she was silently hoping for some time alone, she had been so caught up with the Snow Queen and her advances to make the perfect family, that Emma had forgot how to relax. Now that Snow Queen had been defeated, she felt like a weight had been lifted of her shoulders, she can finally breath again. Walking into her newly bought apartment with boxes full of mindless stuff from New York, Emma sighed, she had so much unpacking to do. Slowly she wandered through till she entered her bedroom, it was the centre piece of the whole apartment, it's what had compelled her to buy it on such short notice.

It had two almost full length windows either side of her king-sized bed, looking out onto the sea. The view was truly breathtaking, she just imagined waking up and looking out as the sun rises, feeling so content with her life, finally having the family she always wanted, and even at one point needed. She turned to enter her newly required bathroom, finished in a modern style but with a hint of character. Emma couldn't wait to soak and relax in luke warm water, in her eloquent bath. Turning on the water her thoughts were all centred around one man. A man that always made her happy, even in the most darkest of times. Killian. She smiled to herself, thinking back to when they first met, how much they had changed. It truly shocked her how much she depended on him and he depended on her.

But in a way it warmed her heart.

Entering the bath, she couldn't help but gasp as the hot water reached her slightly chilled body, even though the Ice Queen was gone she still left a chilly mark on the town, either that or winter had come early. Once her whole body was submerged, she felt all her muscles that were once tense, relax. She closed her eyes and just thought about the last few years, about how much had changed, it scared her. If you had asked her 4 years ago if she believed in true love or soul mates, she would've laughed in your face. But now she under the realisation that maybe she had found her true love, her soul mate.

Just as Emma was to be succumbed to sleep, her phone started to ring. She cursed as she rose from the bath, that she spent God knows how long in, grabbing the nearest towel. When she answered she looked at the caller ID, it was David, no her Dad. That was still hard to get used to.

"Hey Emma, one of dwarves thought they saw someone suspicious entering the abandoned warehouse near the port, I'm too busy with Neal right now, is it possible if you could go check it out"  
"Yeah sure thing Dad, I'll be over there in a few minutes"  
Ending the call she couldn't help feeling disappointed, can she not have one evening to herself.  
Making her way towards the warehouse, she tried to figure out who would be breaking into it so late at night, then her thoughts wandered to the thief who always had a way to annoy her, without even trying. She wouldn't be surprised if he was drunk again and he mistaked it for a tavern again. He knew how to rattle her up, that's for sure. He couldn't have given this night a miss and let the sheriff have one night free from any mishaps but it's Storybrooke that would never happen, she thinks to herself.

Then she hears it. With her gun in hand, Emma ran into the unknown.

Five minutes later, all that could be heard was a scream.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All Emma wanted to do was relax and now she's in this mess, I guess it's not on the cards for the saviour to have one day off.

Thanks for all the support; I really appreciate constructive criticism, so comment away!!!

~

Then she hears it. With her gun in hand, Emma ran into the unknown.

Five minutes later, all that could be heard was a scream…

~

Killian’s POV

Walking along Main Street, I couldn’t help but look back at how far Emma and I had come; I literally cannot live without her, her face clouding every thought and waking moment. How the hell did a fearsome pirate get like this? True love that’s how, I chuckled to myself. 

Suddenly I felt that strange object called a cell phone vibrate in my pocket, even though I’ve been living in this town for almost 2 years, the technology still has the ability to confuse me. Emma had taught me how to use it awhile back, oh Emma, just thinking about her again has me love-struck. Pressing the answer button I realised it was Emma, my Emma, probably calling to make sure I wasn’t getting myself into trouble or perhaps just because she missed me, I really hoped it was the second option.

“Hello, Love, what can a deviously handsome man do for you today?” cheekily grinning like a teenager. But god how she made me feel 300 years younger.

No answer 

“Love, are you there?”

Still no answer

“Emma you’re really worrying me now, can you hear me?”

Nothing 

“Killian…” Her breathing unsteady and uncertain.

“Emma love, what’s wrong, where are you?”

Then all of a sudden there was a shriek, one made me almost dropped the phone in horror.

“Emma, where are you, I need to know, now?!” my voice starting to strain with anxiety over Emma’s whereabouts and more importantly what kind of mess she was in and her safety.  
The silence was ear deafening.

“Help… warehouse…port…now” barely a whisper but enough for me to understand, then call ended. 

Running, running, running that’s all I could think of. I couldn’t let my terrible nightmare become true. No, no focus on running and the destination. I’d passed by it many a time waiting at the pier for Emma with coffee or perhaps to look out at the sea and recreate the feeling I had on the water, which I still occasionally felt. But it was worth it, the missing year, my heart was not complete, I tried to lie and state it was the ship but truth be told it was Emma, every time.

Turning the corner onto the pier I could see the abandoned warehouse Emma was talking about. As I kept running, my heartbeat quickened. Only a few 100 metres away now, keep running, she’ll be fine.

Then the scream tore through me. 

I felt my eyes widen and pulse quicken, my heart quickened to the point that I thought it would break. The scream came again, desperate, terrified...Emma. 

The blood drained from my face, before I was even aware of making a conscious decision my legs were pounding furiously on the muddy path, my ears straining for more sounds, more clues as to what was happening. I had no idea as to what I'd do when I got there, just that I had to get there, and fast…

~

The old dilapidated warehouse encased Emma, as she stepped onto the creaky wooden floorboards. The distinctive oder of rats and rusty nails filled the large, empty room, if it could even be called that. Each step she took echoed again and again. With a sudden noise from behind her, Emma head snapped around, her heart froze and her stomach turned to ice.... 

~


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks everyone for reading so far, sorry it’s been so long but I’ve been really busy with school and other personal thing, here is a new and longer chapter for you guys, hope you enjoy!!!! Feel free to comment what you think.

~

The old dilapidated warehouse encased Emma, as she stepped onto the creaky wooden floorboards. The distinctive odor of rats and rusty nails filled the large, empty room, if it could even be called that. Each step she took echoed again and again. With a sudden noise from behind her, Emma head snapped around, her heart froze and her stomach turned to ice....

~

Emma Swan. The Savior. A Hero. A Mother. She doesn’t get scared easily, in fact hardly ever, but this time it was different. Something was off. Something just didn’t feel right, and what made it worse, she had no idea what it was. 

Running into the run down warehouse, with gun on hand, she felt naturally protected, even confident but deep, deep down, she knew this was no ordinary break in, something oddly familiar, yet unknown was lurking. Stepping inside, the eerie feeling only increased, giving her a sense of déjà vu. 

Looking around, Emma could only wonder why this place was so familiar. With each step she took, she was led deeper into the unknown. The creaky floorboards echoed three or four times into the vastness of the warehouse as she stepped further inside, and further into the inevitable danger. 

Suddenly a loud bang shuddered all the walls, and quickened her heartbeat. 

Another bang. The lights flickered out.

She wasn’t alone. 

Searching franticly around only to see darkness from all directions, Emma searched for her phone, for the light she desperately needed.

Desperately.

Finally she grabbed her phone and used the light to find the nearest exit, which seemed to be getting further and further away. Still franticly looking around for the slightest movement, any movement. Emma ran.

And ran.

Bang.

Coming to a sudden halt, her heartbeat quickened.

Bang.  
Louder.

She knew what it meant and it wasn’t good, whatever it was, it was getting closer.  
And it was behind her…

Now knowing something was in there with her, the old dilapidated warehouse encased Emma, as she stepped onto the creaky wooden floorboards. The distinctive odor of rats and rusty nails filled the large, empty room, if it could even be called that. Each step she took echoed again and again. With a sudden noise from behind her, Emma head snapped around, her heart froze and her stomach turned to ice....

In the inky blackness, his teeth, eerily incandescent, emitted a strange glow and were as sharp as a fine diamond sword. His skin was mostly scar tissue and he shivered in the cold temperature of the warehouse. What fur there had been was tufty and thin, providing no protection to the elements at all. On his face were recent scabs from a meal that had fought back, now he picked at them with blood-caked claws to relieve the boredom of his stakeout. He gave off an aura of pure hate and evil expressed in its dull black eyes.

His wait was almost over. 

Emma’s brain froze, offering no course of action for her now trembling limbs to take.  
Her first thought in all this terror was her magic. Her non-existent magic. 

It wasn’t working, why it wasn’t working? Something was niggling at her brain that she couldn’t shake but she was it too much of a state to think about it for too long.

She had to think fast, really fast. Her phone, still held in her hand, was her only answer, her only hope. Her only way out. Suddenly the monster that could only be described as devil like in its features and movements started to move towards his prey and ultimate dinner. Emma. 

She had no time. She ran into the oblivion of darkness behind her, to seek any hiding place to hide from this foul beast that seemed only focused on her demise. Faster. Faster. She ran till she hit what felt like a small cargo box, big enough to hide behind to compose herself before facing what was ahead of her. 

Reaching her phone still firmly held in her now shaking hand, giving of little light because of the now dying battery. Why had the battery lost almost of all of its battery, shed only been gone for an hour tops? 

Breathing heavily, but trying to stay as silent as humanly possible due to the circumstances. One thought crossed her mind. Killian. Her Killian.

Ringing the phone as silently as possible, she hoped he picked up. Just as he did, she felt the heavy breathing of someone other than her, and it was directly above her. 

All she could make out due to the dark was the eerily white teeth and the piecing green eyes staring down at her with nothing but hunger. She could vaguely hear Killian answering and starting to get worried; all she was now focused on was dripping salvia streaming from his eager mouth onto her shoulder and onto the ground below.

She knew she only had seconds before he attacked, she had to act fast. As quick as she could she knew she had to spill all the needed facts for Killian needed to aid her, but she knew as a result she would have to face the demon by herself until then, how, she had no idea.

“Help… warehouse…port…now” was all she managed to utter before one of the long sharp claws of the beast attacked the phone until all that was left was a mess beside her of what was her phone.

Then there was a pregnant pause, what seemed like eternity but probably no more than a few seconds.

 

Her scream was the kind of strangled cry that belongs to those not long for this world. A scream of one in mortal terror, rooted to the spot and too afraid to run.


End file.
